Meowstic
|} mod 2) = 0|m|f}} |generation=6 |friendship=70 }} Meowstic (Japanese: ニャオニクス Nyaonix) is a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 25. Biology Meowstic's appearance differs drastically between genders, but in either form, it is a bipedal feline Pokémon with a humanlike posture, digitless appendages, and two tails. The male's fur is predominantly dark blue with accentuations of white, while the female's color scheme is reversed. The male's ears are mostly blue with some accents of white, and the tips are pointed straight; the female's ears are entirely white, and the tips are curled. The tuft of fur between the male's ears is white and in a straight, diagonal style; the female's tuft is blue and curled. The collar of fur around the male's neck is white and in a pointy style, while the female's collar is blue with a curl rising up to its face. The male's eyes are spring green with darker green pupils, while the female's eyes are yellow with red pupils. The male's tails each have a white stripe just before ending in white, while the tails themselves end in a point; the female's tails are blue at the base and end in white fluffy curls. The male's arms end in white, and its legs are white at foot level; the female's arms end in blue, and its legs are mostly blue in a fashion resembling stockings. The organs hidden in Meowstic's ears emit psychic energy powerful enough to obliterate a 10-ton truck. It usually keeps its ears tightly shut in order to keep its otherwise uncontrollable power in check, but it will unleash this power if threatened. It usually keeps a stoic, virtually emotionless face; some Trainers adore its unsociable demeanor. The moves it naturally learns depend on its gender; the male's learnset is mostly comprised of supportive and disruptive moves, while the female focuses on all-out offense. In the anime Major appearances A female Meowstic under the ownership of Astrid appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. Both a male Meowstic, under the ownership of , and a female Meowstic, under the ownership of , appeared in Splitting Heirs!. Both male and female Meowstic appeared in A Showcase Debut!, under the ownership of Blanche participating in the Coumarine City Pokémon Showcase. Blanche's female Meowstic reappeared in A Performance Pop Quiz! and Party Dancecapades!. A male Meowstic appeared in Performing with Fiery Charm!, under the ownership of Miette. Both male and female Meowstic appeared in Cloudy Fate, Bright Future!, under the ownership of Olympia. They both reappeared in All Eyes on the Future!. A female and male Meowstic appeared during a flashback in SS036, under the ownership of Magica. Minor appearances A female Meowstic made its debut appearance in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. A female Meowstic made cameo appearances in Lumiose City Pursuit!, A Jolting Switcheroo! and Coming Back into the Cold!. A 's female Meowstic appeared in A Battle by Any Other Name!. A male Meowstic made its debut appearance in The Bonds of Evolution!. A female Meowstic appeared in A Fashionable Battle! under the ownership of a . Both male and female Meowstic appeared in Performing with Fiery Charm!, including some of them belonging to the s. A 's female Meowstic appeared in Adventures in Running Errands!. A male Meowstic appeared in Cloudy Fate, Bright Future!, under the ownership of a . A male Meowstic appeared in Party Dancecapades!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Performer participating in a dance party. Pokédex entries power to demolish a ten-ton truck. Its appearance varies, depending on gender.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A female Meowstic debuted in Quilladin Stands, under the ownership of Olympia. She accompanied Olympia to visit an injured Korrina at a Laverre City hospital. Later she along with Valerie's protected the Gym Leaders and Y's group from the Ultimate weapon's blast with the use of barriers. A male Meowstic appeared with his trainer in a flashback in PAXY27. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 2 (Both forms)}} |area=Galerie Rouge: Stage 67; Blau Salon: Stage 428 (Male) Sweet Strasse: Stage 81; Blau Salon: Stage 431 (Female)}} |area=Fairy Land: Flowery Wooded Dell (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |area=Area 09: Stage 05 (Male only)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up Male Meowstic Female Meowstic By TM/HM By |Assist|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Barrier|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Trick|Psychic|Status|—|100|10|*}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=678 |name2=Meowstic |type1-2=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia * Meowstic is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 466. * Meowstic is the only Pokémon to have separate movesets for each gender. * During 's April Fools' Day 2014 event, Meowstic's genders had separate Dex numbers in Google's regional Dex. The male was #139, while the female was #140. Origin Meowstic may be based on the domesticated variety of , a cat that comes from a domesticated cat who lives many years until its tail splits and it gains supernatural powers, much like how Meowstic evolves from . Nekomata were often depicted as standing on two legs like a human, and in at least one account shown to be wearing handkerchiefs on their heads, similar to Meowstic. It could also be based on the very similar . In addition, its folded ears are similar to the breed of cat. Name origin Meowstic is a combination of ''meow and mystic. It may also derive from stoic, referring to its generally emotionless facial expression. Nyaonix may be a combination of ニャー nyā or ニャーオ nyāo (meow) and or ὄνυξ ónyx (Greek for claw), , or the Greek goddess Nyx (goddess of the night, associated with magic). In other languages and or |fr=Mistigrix|frmeaning=From , , and |es=Meowstic|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Psiaugon|demeaning=From , , and or |it=Meowstic|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=냐오닉스 Nyaonikseu|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=超能妙喵 Chāonéngmiàomiāo|zh_cmnmeaning=From , and |zh_yue=超能妙喵 Chīunàhngmiuhmīu|zh_yuemeaning=From , and |hi=मीआउस्टिक Meowstic|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Мяустик Myaustik|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Psiaugon fr:Mistigrix it:Meowstic ja:ニャオニクス zh:超能妙喵 Category:White-colored Pokémon